The long-range goal of this research is to carry out a combined genetic and biochemical analysis of membrane transport in the fungus Neurospora crassa. Experiments will continue in three areas: (1) isolation and characterization of a plasma-membrane ATPase believed to pump H ions out of the cell, thereby creating a large electrochemical gradient for H ion (including a large membrane potential); (2) genetic, kinetic, and electrophysiological analysis of H ion-dependent glucose cotransport; and (3) biochemical studies on the mitochondrial ATPase and its relationship to transport across the mitochondrial inner membrane.